


how to ask your neighbor who may be satan for sugar

by sincerelylux



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelylux/pseuds/sincerelylux
Summary: pussy eating. that's literally it.





	how to ask your neighbor who may be satan for sugar

“Oh my God,” Natalie gasps, her fingers curling into the bedsheets. She didn’t dare look down for fear she’d cum immediately at the sight. 

 

The man in question, her annoying neighbor who blared rock music too loudly and probably sold drugs for a living hums against her, the vibrations going straight to her clit. She writhes, though whether to get closer or further away she was unaware. 

 

How did it all start again? That’s right. She had knocked on his door to ask for sugar for the homemade cookies she was planning to bake and he had loomed over her, all brooding and the tattoo that peaked out from under his black button-up ached to be touched and the next thing she knew he had her in his bed, surrounded by the scent of earth and spearmint and just something that was so  _ Lucifer  _ it shot right between her legs. 

“There is no God, little girl,” Stan says, his voice low, “there is only me.” 

  
And then he presses the two fingers inside of her at  _ that spot, and holy shit where did he learn how to do that?  _ and the next thing she knows Natalie cums harder than she ever has before. 


End file.
